


Something New

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Prompt: </p><p>I’d like it to see the first time the dominant partner invites the other to top him. Whether it’s Tony's experience that usually has him topping, or Steve’s gifted physique, I’d like to see the emotional reactions to being offered a reversal of role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompt Fill: Steve's First Time Bottoming with Tony.

A bead of sweat rolls down Tony’s neck into the dip of his clavicle. He’s already hard. His jeans are undone and tenting. Steve devours his mouth, refusing further contact, teasing, as Tony gives way, stumbling into their hotel room. 

They have an ocean view, a panoramic stretch of pale white sand and stars as far as the eye can see. The glass doors are open, filling the room with salty air and humidity. The lights are dimmed, the moonlight tracing the outline of their clothing, still strewn about the room from the previous evening.

Steve grabs Tony’s hips, his fingers digging as he shoves him against the wall, finally touching skin. Tony arches up into his touch. “You didn’t have to rent the entire floor.” 

Tony spreads his legs, canting his hips, a pleased smile playing on his lips, “I didn’t think you were an exhabitionist.”

Steve ran his fingers over the swell of Tony’s ass, thumbs hooking into the pockets until the drag pulls Tony’s jeans over the swell of his butt. “A realist. If Barton wants to know how we fuck, he can always camp out in the ventilation system at the tower.” 

“Your practicality is overwhelming,” Tony pushed away from the wall, snagging Steve’s belt, and undoing the buckle as he tried to make a show of walking gracefully backwards with his pants bunched around his thighs. His foot caught in Steve’s rumpled shirt from the previous night, and he staggered. Steve grabbed him and rolled, letting Tony land on his chest on the king sized mattress. Tony startled and grabbed Steve’s wrists, pinning him in place.

Steve exhaled sharply, shuddering.

Tony stilled above him. “Steve?”

Steve can feel his heart pounding. “I’d like to try something different.” He shifts against the splay of Tony’s hips until he's pinned under Tony’s full weight. 

Tony’s voice is pitched a little high when he replies. “Yeah?” He runs a finger across Steve’s lower lip. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

Steve can feel heat pooling in his stomach, tight and hot. “Can you top tonight?” 

Tony stills above him. 

Steve is holding his breath, his eyes pressed tightly shut, fingers curled at his sides. He feels vulnerable and exposed. It’s not entirely... unpleasant. 

“Why?”

Steve exhales slowly, but before the disappointment can wash over him. Tony frowns down at him. “I didn’t say I won’t, Steve. I said why?”

There’s a moment of confused vulnerability, and Steve should say something, but he doesn’t. He stays still, focused on Tony’s expression. 

Tony finally takes a deep breath. “I’ve never topped before. Most of my partners... well... I guess I come across as a bit of a power bottom. I mean, I’ve let women peg me -- and you don’t need to know about that.” 

Steve opened his eyes. “You don’t have to. I’d never want you to be uncomfortable. I’d just -- I’d like you to. I would _really_ like to.” 

“Yeah. Ok.” Tony swallowed. “I’m just surprised. You’re kind of into the whole leadership and dominance thing. "

“Bullshit.” Steve said.

Tony’s eyes widened. 

“That’s such a load of malarkey. So what, I lead a team. That’s supposed to mean I want to be in control all the time? Says who? I get tired of being in control. My competence in the field has nothing to do with what I like in the bedroom.”

“Wow, tell me how you really feel.” Tony exhaled softly to take the sting out. 

“Look, when I was a little guy -- and I swear, if you laugh, I’ll pop you one -- I grew up taking care of everyone. Ma was sick. I was sick. Sometimes a guy just needs someone else to take care of things, and I don’t trust many people to do that.” 

“Barnes?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Damn it!” Steve broke Tony's hold on his wrists.

Tony scrambled to grab his wrists as Steve tried to roll free. “No, damn it. Hold still you stubborn son of a bitch. God, you want me to fuck you? You think I’m going to argue with you? I’ve just never fucked a guy, you know.” Something in his voice made Steve still beneath him. “I want to do this right. You want me to take care of you? Well, I want to actually take care of you! Quit freaking out.” Tony snapped, fisting his hand in Steve’s shirt and dragging it over his head. He slid forward slowly, running a cool line down Steve’s chest with the tip of his tongue. Steve’s stomach shifted as he inhaled, skin slick against the hot glide of Tony’s mouth. “I don’t even know what kind of fucking lube to use on you. I only know what I like.” 

“If it works on my dick, it’ll work the other way round,” Steve huffed. “Genius.” 

“Do you want to finger yourself?” Tony watched him warily. “Or do you want me to?”

“You. I want you to do it.” 

Tony slid off the bed, almost stumbling over the pants still wrapped around his legs, he kicked them off and helped Steve unzip his jeans, sliding them over his hips. “Fine, ok, I’ve got this. You just... I want to watch you touch yourself while I grab the lube.” Steve wrapped a large hand around his cock, rocking his hips against the bed. “Yeah, that’s it. Fucking gorgeous.”

Steve watched Tony dig around in their bags until he found the bottle. He snapped the cap open and smeared his fingers with lube.

“Roll over.” Tony says, uncertain. Steve turns until he's on his knees. Tony's touch is cold. Steve jolts and Tony curses. “Fuck, fuck, sorry, I forgot.” He rubs his hands together, warming the lube. “I can’t wait to get my fingers inside of you, are you ok doing this face-down? You seem to have the whole dominance thing going on tonight.”

“Will you please shut up and fuck me?” Steve groans. 

Tony slides his first finger in slowly, afraid he’s going to hurt Steve. 

Steve is tight, his muscles clenching both from nerves and newness. “You need to breath gorgeous, or this is going to hurt a lot worse than it needs to.” 

Tony can feel Steve relaxing against the stretch, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Tony closes his eyes tight, dragging his finger in a slow twist, trying to loosen Steve up. When Steve’s breathing evens out, he adds a second finger. “If this is too much for tonight, we can try again later.” His fingers are slick and hot inside of Steve. He twists a second time. 

“More.” Steve pants. “Please.” 

Tony adds a third finger, waiting until Steve is rocking back onto his fingers, his mouth slack, before he finally slides his hand free.  
Tony slides his cock against Steve’s ass, his breath hitching. "Still good?" When Steve nods, he pushes forward, slowly. Steve’s eyes tear up against the burn. Tony places his hands on Steve’s hips, taking a slow, deep breath. Tony feels hot inside of Steve. He slides back, his fingernails biting Steve’s hips as Steve pushes back against him. “Please...” Steve doesn’t even know what he wants, but whatever it is, he’s never wanted anything this badly in his life. His arms are shaking and he’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and all he can think about is how thick Tony feels, pressing into him. He buries his face in the mattress, wrapping one large hand around his cock as Tony fucks him. 

“Good?” Tony pants. “Please tell me it’s fucking good.” 

Steve’s ass hurts, but it’s pleasant. He focuses on Tony’s thighs slapping against him with each erratic thrust, as Tony starts to lose his rhythm. 

Steve opens his mouth to tell Tony how good it feels, and how much he needs it... but all that spills out is a brief litany of profanity, entwined with Tony’s name. His vision goes white around the edges, and he spills into his hand. 

When he comes down, he can feel Tony shuddering behind him. Tony makes a shattered noise, his cock still twitching as he slips free, dragging warm come in a thin wet line across Steve’s ass. 

Tony drops onto his back in a boneless sprawl, dragging his finger along the mess on Steve’s ass, his expression both possessive and surprised. “It’s the same, but it’s not the same at all.”

“So,” Steve said smugly. “I’ve never been with a virgin before.” 

“I swear, if you even think of saying that outside of this room, I will end you.” Tony sputtered. “You know what? That’s fine. You just wait until morning, then we’ll see who the virgin is.”

“I hate to break it to you, but the serum will probably take care of the cowboy walk.” Steve smiled smugly, pressing his face against Tony’s shoulder. 

“We’ll see about that. Round two, first thing in the morning.”

“You’ve never been up at 6:00 a.m. a day in your life.” Steve brushed his lips against Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony shoved the blankets aside with a low whine. 

Steve grabbed his wrist. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, stretching against the sheets.

“Getting you a washcloth. The serum can’t take care of everything.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Steve said, squirming a little. “ I wish I could feel the ache all day tomorrow.” He sighed. “I kind of like it.”


End file.
